squidinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates/v1.0.6 to v1.1.0
This page shows Updates to Squid Ink from v1.0.6 to v1.1.0 Squid Ink v1.1.0 The latest update of Squid Ink is here and it contains some awesome changes! Santa's elves have gone crazy and are stealing presents! When you see an elf swim across your screen tickle him until he drops his present. Once you have enough you can call Santa to collect them. Stroke Santa for extra gifts and after enough strokes he will give you a special gift! The Christmas event will be running until mid-January so make sure you finish the Christmas event set before then! You can now collect Artifacts for special bonuses! After Business Level 300 your squids have a chance to find different chests. These chests can contain several different prizes and, of course, Artifacts! There are a few other ways to get Artifacts. You can get them from Achievements, purcahse them from Monuments or purchase them from the Shop! Haven't you always wanted to give Sir Cephalopod a sword or Rainbow an apron? Well, now you can! You can collect outfit pieces your squids can wear and individually dress your squids! There are even some outfit pieces you can recolour! You can now enter codes in-game to redeem rewards! To celebrate the release of outfits enter the code 'TopHat' to get 100 free Doubloons! To be notified of new redeemable codes follow @LollygagGames on twitter or like LollygagGames on facebook! So jump in to Squid Ink, save Christmas, go treasure hunting and play dress up now! Full Patch Notes * Christmas Event * Artifacts * New Monuments * Squid Outfits * Lots of new achievements * Two new abilities * You can now find or purchase Bait to group your squids together * You can now enter codes to redeem Doubloons, Artifatcs and Outfit Pieces * You can now turn mixers on and off * Chest contents are now determined when the chest is spawned * Chest contents are now re-calculated after a Sell Out * The Achievements and Statistics tabs are now combined * You can now save and load Ink Stall layouts * You can now hover over the sliders in the Ink Stall window to see the ink's current price and price percent * You can now see the minimum, middle and maximum prices of inks by hovering over the shell icons on the ink value graph * You can now select between the collapse/lock system for squid panels and a collapse only system * You can now turn the wave effect off * You can now turn the ink above water off * You can now turn Ink blobs completely off * You can now have your stroked ink combined and expelled the next time your squid produces ink * Squids can now be hidden (they will still produce ink normally and can be stroked with the Massage Machine ability) * You can now see the purchase price of a recipe when hovering over an available recipe * Added a statistic to record the Business Level of your last Sell Out * Added the option in settings to remove the confirmation when purchasing a recipe * Added the option in settings to automatically purchase a recipe when it is loaded into a mixer * Unspent Pearl bonus now states Black Ink per Second * The save summary when selecting a save now states recipe levels instead of mixer levels * The Oyster monument now produces a minimum of one Pearl per hour * Fixed a bug cuasing ink not to be split evenly between mixers when a mixer setup is loaded * Fixed an issue cuasing mixer times not to update when Garlich is upgraded * Fixed an issue cuasing Ink per Stroke to not update when a squid was adopted * Fixed an issue allowing the cooldown of abilities to be too high when changing time zones * Fixed an issue not scrolling the ink panel back up when selling all ink * Fixed a typo in the Chest description * Fixed a typo in Spider Squid's 'Flies' skill Squid Ink v1.0.7a * Fixed a bug not taking Imagination into account for the current pearls per hour statistic * The buy new monument button now stays at the top of the panel * Fixed a bug not giving a mixer to people who did not have a mixer before the update * You can now click the Business Level progress bar during a challenge to start the challenge again * You can now lock squid panels from collapsing or uncollapsing * You can now hold keys to upgrade recipes multiple times - shift for 10x, z for 25x and control for 100x * New recipes notifications now only show the first time you unlock the recipe * Monuments no longer re-order while you are still on the monuments tab * There is now a button to purchase the next mixer slot * Added a message to the Chest reward window to state how the chest income is determined Squid Ink v1.0.7 * A new squid * A new monument * New ink mixes * A few more achievements * Mixers have been changed to better distribute ink * Mixer UI changes * Abilities no longer remain active after Sell Out * The buy new monument button now hides when there are no new monuments available * There is now a statistic that displays your current Sell Out's Pearls per Hour * There is now a statistic that displays your current approximate Shells per Second * You can now remove a recipe from a slot by right-clicking the slot * Super Fuel now states its maximum purchaseable * Bailout now uses the maximum market value of inks instead of current * Recipes now unlock when the squid required is adopted, not when their ink is collected * You can now undo a single recipe upgrade * Added an option to show a Strokes/Second display * Added an option to remove the slide in/out of the side menu * Added an option in settings to automatically select a recipe when the recipe is purchased * You can now collapse squid panels by clicking the squid panel * The ink tank now allows 10% of overflow ink to stay in the tank * Ink estimates now take Volcano into account * Fixed a bug causing the quick upgrade tank button to not update on Sell Out * You can now manually save once every 5 minutes * When a monument is refunded the refunded amount is now removed from the Total Pearls Spent statistic * Fixed a bug not counting Monument purchases in the Total Pearls Spent statistic * Recipe reset costs are now based off of your highest Pearls per Hour Squid Ink v1.0.6a * Added an option in settings to not show the welcome back window when the game synchronises the game time and server time * Fixed a bug displaying 0 ink/second for mixers using small amounts of ink * Changed the +/- when hover over ingredients to Gaining/Using * You can now see the approximate value of inks before you purchase a recipe * Added an icon that appears when there is a chest in the tank Squid Ink v1.0.6 * A new squid * Several new inks * Inks now show a more accurate value for ink per second * The game will now attempt to sync up time when the game has been throttled by the browser * Changed the required ink calculation for higher Business levels * 5-level challenges have been made easier * Chests now take in to account mixers * Gifts now give a more appropriate amount of shells * Added a confirmation when loading a save that is older than the other avaiable save * Made the text on ingrdients easier to read * Added an optional tutorial for mixers * Goth has had a small boost to black ink production * You can now see squid's chance to produce coloured ink and amount of coloured ink they can produce by hovering over the Ink/s display in the squid tab * Added a warning when you are about to upgrade your recipe quality over what you can supply * Changed the description of Hot Air Ballon to state the maximum chance of squids producing 10x ink * Monuments with capped levels now state their current level / maximum level * Fixed a bug showing NaN% when a squid produces too low % of ink per second * Fixed a bug that was not refunding ink when the recipe was changed * Fixed a spelling error in the reset save confirmation * Fixed the recipe cost of Green Glitter, Pink Glitter, Green Glowing and Pink Glowing being incorrect * Fixed a bug causing Rainbow to produce a large amount of ink when the game loads Disclaimer: Please be aware that changes and re-balancing to existing and future content will likely occur while I am trying to make the game as balanced and stable as possible. This is to provide you all with the most consistent and enjoyable overall experience, up until the game reaches its final version. Category:Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__